Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an article for correcting facial features and oral function, and more specifically to an intra oral maxillofacial prosthesis and methods for treating the symptoms of facial nerve paralysis using the same.
Background Information
In today's society, youth is a highly prized asset. The human face is an important element in projecting a youthful appearance, but it is always eventually subject to the effects of aging, which sagging cheeks, lines, wrinkles, folds, and depressions. Similarly, these effects may occur after extreme, rapid weight loss, or as a consequence of facial paralysis from health problems such as Bell's palsy or stroke.
Bell's Palsy is a form of facial paralysis resulting from dysfunction cranial nerve VII (the facial nerve) that results in the inability to control facial muscles on the affected side. The annual incidence of Bell's palsy is about 20 per 100,000 population, and the incidence increases with age. Bell's palsy is defined as an idiopathic unilateral facial nerve paralysis, usually self-limiting. The hallmark of this condition is a rapid onset of partial or complete palsy (paralysis) that often occurs overnight. In rare cases, it can occur bilaterally resulting in total facial paralysis. Symptoms vary from person to person and can range in severity from mild weakness to total paralysis. These symptoms include twitching, weakness, paralysis, drooping eyelid or corner of the mouth, drooling, dry eye or mouth, impairment of taste, excessive tearing in the eye, and hearing loss. For most people, Bell's palsy symptoms improve within a few weeks, with complete recovery in three to six months. About 10 percent will experience a recurrence of Bell's palsy, sometimes on the other side of the face. A small number of people continue to have some Bell's palsy signs and symptoms for life.
The resultant effects of facial paralysis include, but are not limited to, facial distortion/disfigurement, psychological trauma, problems with mastication and eating, and the inability to smile and/or talk normally. Because oral tissues are highly sensitized, they often become irritated due to food being trapped in the cheek of a person afflicted with facial paralysis. In addition, air bubbles accumulate in the oral vestibule on the affected side of the mouth when speaking.
Various forms of paralysis or weakness of the unilateral or bilateral facial muscles have been caused by injury to the facial nerve, viral infection, bacterial infection, nerve trauma, vascular etiologies, parotidectomy, stroke, brain surgery, aging, and trauma etiologies. Because facial paralysis affects each individual differently, afflicted subjects must seek treatments tailored to the specific symptoms that occur. Drugs are commonly used to treat the condition chemically, while various forms of surgery attempt to transplant nerves from other areas of the face and body and/or attempt to lift drooping skin/cheeks. In addition, subjects afflicted with facial palsy often seek speech therapy to correct basic communication skills.
Thus, a need exists for a system that addresses the physical appearance, oral discomfort and psychological distress from the victims' physical affect of the traumatic neuropathy.